Fearless
by Star197
Summary: Kylessa didn't know anything outside of the gray world she was brought up it, except the fact that she didn't belong there. She was meant for bigger things! What happens when you mix a shy outspoken girl and a fiery red head?
1. Prologue

DAUNTLESS

ABNGATION

ERUDITE

CANDOR

AMITY

Whitch one to choose? 


	2. Chapter 1

_ABNEGATION, or better known as the 'Stiffs' is what i am._

_Will I stay a stiff? Who knows? I sure don't._

"Kylessa" my brother Kyle said

"Ya?" I asked

"You ready for tomorrow?" he asked

_Tomorrow is the test that tells me what faction i am most like, and the day after is the day i get to choose._

"Ya, of course I'm ready!" I replied

"Do you know what you're picking?" He asked

_NO, I don't abnegation is my home, but I don't belong here._

"abnegation for sure, you?" I replied

"Where do you think?" he said with a smile

_You see the world is split into 5 factions_

_Abnegation 'The Selfless'_

_Erudite 'The Intelligent'_

_Dauntless 'The Brave'_

_Amity 'The Peaceful'_

_Candor 'The Honest'_

_I'm defiantly not honest so Candor is out of the question, I have a big mouth on me so Amity is out and Erudite has never been an option or me._

_That leaves Abnegation and Dauntless._

_But I'm not Selfless, and I don't consider myself brave...what shall I pick?_


	3. Chapter 2

"Kylessa Evans" I heard my name get called for the test

_'good luck' Kyle mouthed to me_

_I'm gonna need it_

* * *

_When I walked in, I was happy to see an Amity girl was testing me_

"Hello Kylessa, i'm Iris" She said with a big smile

"hi" I mumbled

"Please sit down, and it will be over in a minute" She said with a smile

'Here goes nothing' I thought while she inserted the fluid into me and the test began.

_When I woke up I was in the middle of a forest, with a Knife, a book, a grey rag, a bible and a pink hair bow on a table_

"Ummm, hello?" I asked

"Choose" A voice called out

"Choose what?" I asked again

"Choose an item!" The voice called again

_I turned back to the table._

_The pink bow was cute, I HATE cute things_

_The bible is not an option, because I'm not religious_

_The book was about fish, and I hate fish._

_The grey rag, who wants that?_

_The knife, the most interesting of them all, the most dangerous._

_Without thinking, I picked up all of them._

"Is this allowed?" I asked

_One by one they all_ disappeared and it was just me again.


	4. Chapter 3

_Some how I ended up on a giant building, and it was GIANT_

"Jump" I heard a voice yell

"What!" I screamed

"Jump off" The voice said

"Are you crazy? I'll die!" I yelled

"Jump" The voice said again

_With a running start I hurled myself off the building_

_It was like a free fall, I can feel a rush of Adrenaline through my body_

_And it's amazing._

_I fell in a giant net and got helped out by a nice Amity girl_

"Thanks" I said

"No problem, the was quit a fall" she said

"ya" I said

_Out of no where a masked Dauntless grabbed the Amity girl_

"Get out of here Stiff and you wont get hurt!" He yelled

"Help me!" The girl screamed

without thinking I turned around and ran away

The Amity girl's screams fading in the background


	5. Chapter 4

_In a second I woke up._

"Is it done?" I asked Iris

"Yes it is, you did very well" She said with a smile

"So did I get Abnegation?" I asked her with hope that my choice would become easy

She shook her head "Far from it. Your results were completely Dauntless"

_That's what I was afraid of. I know I'm not an Abnegation at heart, but I don't know if I can bring myself to choose Dauntless_

"Thank you, I guess" I said while standing up

"You have a lot to think about, but think carefully" Iris said

* * *

_And with that I walked back to my brother_

"I know we're not supposed to ask, but what'd you get?" He asked with a smile

I sighed "Dauntless" I whispered

_All the Abnegation's at our table gasped, but Kyle._

He smiled and said "Follow your heart, it will lead your farther than your head ever will"

_Before I could ask what he meant, it was his turn for the test._


End file.
